The invention relates generally to electronic communications, and in particular to a social networking system and method where communication is time agnostic but geographically limited.
Traditional social networking systems are designed for the purpose of serving the widest audience possible. For example, traditional systems strive to provide full or complete access to posts, images, status updates, and other information thereon from anywhere and at anytime. With the advent of mobile devices, traditional systems now strive to provide complete access to their system or network even from mobile devices. One problem with traditional social networking systems is that they are inherently difficult to integrate with the “real” world.
The following discloses a system and method designed to address the shortcomings of traditional systems while providing unique advantages.